Daeron III Targaryen
Daeron III Targaryen '''(born 9 Second Moon 385 AC), nicknamed ''the Young King,'' is the current reigning King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. He succeeded his father, Maekar II Targaryen, as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms at the age of ten in 395 AC. For the first six years of his reign, his mother Daella Velaryon ruled as Queen Regent. He came to the throne in his own right in 401 AC, when the regency was abolished as Daeron turned 16. Since, Daeron has taken up governance of the Seven Kingdoms himself. As King of the Seven Kingdoms, Daeron is formally styled as 'Daeron of the House Targaryen, the Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. ' Daeron is known as a remarkably handsome young man, as well as possessing a certain intellect. Possessing the silver gold hair and deep purple eyes common of the Targaryens. A dragon rider from a young age, he tamed the dragon Viserion, originally hatched by his great-grandmother Daenerys I Targaryen in the Dothraki Sea, and later tamed and ridden by his great-grandfather Aegon VI Targaryen. Viserion had grown over time into a fearsome beast, though not so big as the dragon Drogon, or Balerion the Black Dread. Daeron himself was known for his authoritative and demanding nature, as well as his lavish tastes and lifestyle. He is also known as a commanding and powerful-looking young man, though due to his young age he commands little respect from older lords. Early Life '''Birth and Events The future King Daeron III was born on the 9th day of the Second Moon, in 385 AC. He was the elder of two twins boys born to King Maekar II Targaryen and his wife, Queen Daella Velaryon. The bells of King's Landing were rang in celebration of the double birth, which were believed to have secured the future of the Targaryen dynasty, which was uncertain due to his father only having a much elder sister, Princess Aerea Targaryen. The births of Daeron and Baelon were considered to have saved the dynasty, which was the reason for much celebration. The infants were presented by the King and Queen before the Iron Throne. As the elder of the two twins, Daeron was named Prince of Dragonstone, '''the traditional title of the heir apparent to the Iron Throne under the Targaryen dynasty. Many gifts were sent by lords of the Seven Kingdoms to the infants, most famously both twins' weight in gold from his wealthy maternal grandfather, Lord Aemond Velaryon. As he was destined to inherit the Iron Throne, he was almost immediately set apart from his younger brother. He was arranged a lavish and expensive upbringing, in comparison to the less coddled upbringing any younger children of the King and Queen would receive. He was to be educated for sitting the Iron Throne. '''Early Years WIP Ancestry Category:House Targaryen Category:Kings of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men Category:Lords of the Seven Kingdoms Category:Protectors of the Realm Category:Dragon Riders